


映阳（有车一发完）

by songjing



Category: SF9 (Band), 映阳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songjing/pseuds/songjing
Kudos: 1





	映阳（有车一发完）

吉他手yty最近苦于维持生计找朋友找了点外快，工作内容是给当红画家khy当模特。本想着呆着不动就有钱赚yty没仔细看就签下了合同，没想到上班第一天就后悔了。  
这位大画家khy见到他的第一句便是“脱”  
“啊……啊？”  
“你不是昨天刚签下的裸模吗？”  
“……什么？！裸，裸……”（阿草的设定）  
“是裸模？不是合同上没写啊”yty懵了。  
khy扔过去一本合同，你打开仔细看看到底有没有  
裸体模特四个字被khy用红笔画了出来，虽然字很小，但是确实有啊。  
“不是……这，我昨天没仔细看，我……我不是来做裸模的啊，我只想正经赚钱而已”  
“？裸模不是正经工作？”  
“这是艺术，你不懂？不打码的是艺术，打码的才是黄色”khy说到，语气很是不快，对yty对裸体模特的误解很是不爽。  
“你到底脱不脱，不脱赔偿金付一下赶紧走吧。”khy实在不想招待他了。一个不懂艺术的人，和他有什么好说的  
yty拿着合同，看着十倍赔偿金这几个字，就算是把他卖了也赔不起啊。  
“可是可是……我没在别人面前脱过啊……”yty捏着衣角，是在无法接受全裸  
“裸体不就得全裸？不留条内裤可就不是裸体模特了，这钱你就别拿了。”khy看出他的脸皮薄，把上衣脱了，开始解腰带，“都是男人，实在不好意思，一起脱了不就行了”  
khy已经把裤子脱下来了，看着还没动作满脸通红的yty催促到“赶紧脱啊，怎么了，我都脱了，你有什么不好意思的吗”  
yty瞥了眼khy腿间蛰伏着的东西，太……太羞耻了吧。但是他都脱了，自己再不脱是不是说不过去啊。  
解开扣子，白皙但是不瘦弱的上身展现出来，四块腹肌不显他过于壮实，也不会太瘦，刚刚好的身材在khy眼里简直是完美  
“嗯，上身很完美，赶紧把裤子脱了吧，你的腿应该也很美，裸模就该是这样的身材。”khy在画架前评论到，仿佛裸体在他眼里不过是一件艺术品。与情色无关，yty他就是艺术品本身  
“嘶——这，等等嘛，再给我点时间准备一下，太快了，我真的不好意思脱。”yty嘟嘟嘴，这是他撒娇常做的动作。  
“嗯——行，第一次总是要慢慢磨合的，我再等你一会儿。”khy说着把内裤脱了，完完全全的裸体落在yty眼里，羞红了眼，他的那件比他大好多喔，他……自己垂头看了看自己的的，不想脱的心情更甚了，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊不行！又不是比大小，这有什么，yty加油！  
yty解开腰带，颤抖着拉下拉链，“啪嗒——”一声，裤子掉落的声音。  
“还有内裤。”khy见他开始脱裤子了，便知道他大概是决定了，连忙催促，虽然他可以画得很快，但是这件艺术品他还想多看一会儿，这么美的艺术品谁不想多留一会儿呢。  
“啊……啊好……好的，马上哈，我马上脱，再给我一分钟准备时间，拜托”yty虽然脱完了裤子，但是内裤是他最后的一块遮羞布了，他还想多留一会儿呢。  
yty手抖的像帕金森，还没碰到内裤就抖得不行。  
yty你可以的，加油，奥利给！运用冲浪🏄🏻 学来的话给自己加油鼓劲。  
帕金森手摸上内裤，颤抖着脱下，头像鸵鸟一样埋到胸前，脸和耳朵通红，实在是太害羞啦，yty想到，早知道他就仔细看一遍合同了，就算没钱也不接这份工作  
khy盯着yty，太美了，怎么有这么完美的身材，这个模特除了害羞点，身材简直无可挑剔。  
“看我干嘛，赶紧……赶紧说要什么样的姿势啊。”yty站在khy前面，扭扭捏捏的，想遮住自己前面。  
“思考者你知道吗，摆那个姿势。”  
“？你他妈……呸，什么fzl造型”  
“不是非主流，你不懂，摆就对了，听我的，赶紧。”khy说道。  
那不是会很明显吗，哇，好羞耻啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，我真的不想啊啊啊啊啊。  
走去拿凳子，白嫩的屁股对着khy，粉嫩的穴口微张，khy喉咙一动，完了，这裸模有点太诱人了。  
好想戳一戳他的穴口，粉嫩的穴口该怎么吃住自己的画笔呢。  
安对，khy你在想什么呢，这是艺术品，不能玷污，你一个学画画的这么能这么想，这不是违背了初衷吗。  
yty拿着凳子回来，左脚踏上凳子，白皙的脚丫踩在凳子上，khy想“哥哥，踩我”  
性器无疑有了反应，khy连忙扯了张纸遮了遮，欲遮欲掩，yty看着khy一系列神奇操作，有些疑惑，但是他等不及要回家了，“khy，能不能搞快点，我着急回家呢。”  
“咳咳，好……好的”这次轮到khy结结巴巴了，声音沙哑，手上动作不停，想通过画画缓解一下  
两小时之后，khy画完了画，但是性器还没消下去，甚至有了越发兴奋的地步。  
啊，该死，khy你怎么能这样想艺术品。  
khy懊恼得敲了敲自己的头，yty看他停下手上的笔，凑了过来，经过两小时的动作，他已经不是很介意裸着了，反正都是男人。  
khy还沉浸在自己的懊恼里，没注意到yty站在自己身边。  
“你……？勃起了？”  
“你太美了，你的魅力让我无法承受，我感觉你身上每一处，处处都在勾引我。”khy被他的问题问住了，干脆直接说了出来。  
“你愿意和我做爱吗？我想做你男朋友。”  
yty莫名其妙点了点头，和这个只见了几个小时的男人，他好像很愿意接受，因为，他好像也心动了。  
khy拉着他坐在他大腿上，手指一路向下抚上心动已久的后穴，粉嫩的穴口微微张开，好像是在迎接他的到来。  
yty吻上khy的唇，舌尖在khy的嘴唇上的反复舔，khy热烈地回应着他的动作，舌头伸进yty口腔，找到yty的舌头和他互相纠缠，yty的乳尖蹭在khy腹肌上，立马变得硬挺。  
khy手下动作也没停，触碰到梦寐以求的穴口后，在画袋里翻到润滑剂  
一根手指探入，怀里的yty抽了一口气，khy手指也快被yty内壁的温度融化。  
“痒……你动动它。”yty红着眼说。  
khy在紧致的甬道里四处碰撞，快速抽插，他里面真的太温暖太软了。  
第二根第三根手指慢慢进入，yty在他身上跳了一下，“太……太涨了呜呜呜”原本立着的性器立马软了下去，khy舔上yty敏感的乳尖，反复啃咬，舌尖在乳尖周围打着圈。“右边也要……”yty委屈的说到。khy左手按着yty的乳尖，陷下去一块，色情极了。yty被他双重挑逗，性器也恢复了立挺的状态  
“可以进去了吗”khy三根手指在yty的抽插着，自己快憋爆了，但是yty是第一次做，要是没有最好措施怕是要受伤，即使自己再怎么想要，也不能伤害他。  
“可以……可以进来了”khy抽出手指，性器顶端对着穴口，因为刚刚的扩张，还张开着，邀请khy的进入。  
扶着柱身，顶端在穴口慢慢地磨着，稍微探进去了一点，khy感觉整个人被包裹住了，紧致而有温暖的内壁紧紧吸着自己的顶端，想让自己进入得更深  
“快一点……辉映你再快一点……”yty忍受不住这磨人的动作，催促着他赶紧进入。  
“噗呲——”khy一个深挺，将性器全部插入。  
“啊……好深，辉映你好棒……嗯……再快一点” yty夹紧khy的腰，看见了画里的自己，同样是赤裸的，但是自己现在在画师身下。  
khy见yty分神，猛地一个深挺，还剐蹭到了yty的敏感点，yty射在了khy的腹肌上。  
khy没有停下，还在yty体内快速抽插，yty体内像是装了什么吸附器，khy感觉他完完整整的被他包裹着，每一次都被他的内壁吸着，好几次都快交代在他的体内。  
khy疯狂地撞击着yty的臀瓣，恨不得把囊蛋都塞进去，画室内是肉体的撞击声和令人脸红心跳的喘息声。  
yty再次攀上高峰，想射，但是铃口被khy按住，“宝贝，等我一起。”  
yty抱住khy的手不断收紧，憋得通身都是红色。  
“太阳，我的太阳……”khy松开了手，yty白色的液体再次射在khy小腹上，甚至有几滴溅在画布上。  
khy也在不住收缩的后穴里，射了出来。  
“唔……辉映，你的画被我搞脏了……”  
“没事，我们还有很多时间画”


End file.
